


Storytime

by tiedyeflag



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: bedtime stories of gay fairytales, the gang bonding as a family almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Demencia and 5.0.5. convince Flug to tell them a bedtime story. Black Hat also finds himself interested...





	Storytime

**** “Okay, buddy, just a little more…!” Demencia said as she stretched her arms upwards. She stood on her tiptoes on 5.0.5.’s head while he trembled, trying to keep their balance. Meanwhile Demencia’s fingers grazed the top shelf of the bookcase, shifting dust. She dragged her fingertips against the spines of several books until she found a thick, red one with curly gold writing on the spine.

“Aha!” She chirped. Just as she clawed the book off the shelf, she lost her balance, sending the book, herself, and 5.0.5. crashing to the floor in a heap.

Demencia rubbed her head as she sat on 5.0.5.’s soft belly--he made for an excellent pillow, handy to break one’s fall. She looked around, and saw the book sprawled out on the floor by the bear’s feet. 5.0.5. sat up while she scurried off and snatched up the book. She brushed dust off the cover and gazed at it with wide, glimmering eyes. 

“Yep, this is the one!” She held it in the air like a trophy, then said, “C’mon, bear! Last one to Flug’s lab is a rotten egg!” and dashed off with the book tucked under her arm. 5.0.5. followed her, the  _ pat pat pat _ of his paws and the  _ wumf wumf wumf _ of her dinosaur feet slippers echoing down the halls.

* * *

 

One moment Dr. Flug was scribbling equations next to blueprints, the next he was on the floor with Demencia kneeling before him after she scared him out of his seat. Before he could speak, she held up an enormous red book to his face. She peered over it and said, “Flug! Read us a story!”

“D--Demencia, it’s late. Shouldn’t you and 5.0.5. be sleeping?”

“Says the dude staying up doing boring math stuff.”

“A--aha...fair enough…but it’s still late--”

“So tell us a bedtime story so we can all go to sleep!” She tilted her head, fluttered her eyelashes, and pouted. “Pretty pleeeeeeeeease~?”

Dr. Flug stared at Demencia, then at 5.0.5.. The bear wore the same expression, but more effectively thanks to his cuddly appearance. With his big, black eyes, he looked ready to cry if Dr. Flug even remotely denied their request.

He smoothed the creases in his paper bag with a sigh. “Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Yaaaaaaay!!!” Demencia cheered, dropped the book, and flung her arms around Dr. Flug. After a back breaking squeeze, she pushed him away and shoved the book into his hands. “C’mon, let’s go!”

“T--to the living room?”

“Duh, it’s the best place for stories! The fireplace is all warm and cozy…” She hummed, and 5.0.5. purred in agreement.

“O--okay, just be careful your pajamas don’t catch on fire this time.”

“Hey, it was  _ one _ time! Now hurry up!”

* * *

 

When Dr. Flug opened the door to the living area, the fire was already lit, casting the room in a warm, amber glow. The walls were covered in antique styled wallpaper, and dramatic, life sized paintings of Black Hat hung above the fireplace. Several soft sofas sat around the room, though they rarely saw use. Only when Black Hat had important company were the sofas used. That, and one time Demencia invited some friends for a slumber party, which resulted in covering the room in pillow feathers. She was forbidden from ever having a slumber party ever again. 

In front of the fireplace was a single red armchair with a matching ottoman. This was the only furniture that saw regular use, as it was Black Hat’s personal chair. And speak of the devil, there he was, long legs propped atop the ottoman and elbows resting on the sides as he read the newspaper,  _ Nemesis Weekly _ . He still wore his top hat and spats, though his coat was draped on a coat hanger at the door. 

Black Hat looked up from his paper when he heard the door open. He narrowed his eyes when Dementia and 5.0.5. dashed past the door and crawl in front of the fireplace. 

“H--Hello, sir.” Dr. Flug hesitantly waved his hand.

“And what is the meaning of this?” Black Hat gestured to Demencia and 5.0.5..

“W--well, Demencia and 5.0.5. wanted a q--quick bedtime story, so--”

“Then why are you here? Any imbecile knows bedtime stories are told in bed, not in the living room.” He scowled. “Especially not while your boss is  _ having a moment of peace and solitude. _ ”

Demencia blew a raspberry to get their attention. “Telling stories in front of a fire makes it cooler! And apparently I’m ‘not allowed’ to have fires in my bedroom.”

Black Hat rolled his eyes. “Remind me to define ‘fire hazard’ to you later.” He returned his gaze to his paper.

“U--uh...s--so does this mean--” Dr. Flug held the book tighter. “--that we can stay? And read a story?”

“Just keep the noise down.” Black Hat flipped a page. “But if you  _ children _ aren’t done with storytime by midnight, then I’m kicking you out.”

Dr. Flug sighed and relaxed his shoulders. He walked over to the fireplace, sat on the floor, and propped the book in his lap. “So…” He looked at Demencia and 5.0.5., “You guys got a story in mind?”

Demencia laid on her stomach, kicking her legs in the air as she thought. “Nah, just something with dragons in it.”

“Okay…” Dr. Flug skimmed the glossary--not for something dragon related but for something short. “...Oh! How about ‘The Prince and the Knight’?”

“Does it have dragons in it?”

“M--maybe? Knights usually fight dragons, right?”

“Then read it! Read it read it read it--”

Dr. Flug flipped through the pages until his thumb landed on a page with the words “The Prince and the Knight” and an illustration of a knight in shining armor, a prince in regal robes, and in the background...a dragon.

He cleared his throat and read aloud,  _ “Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there was a handsome, intelligent prince, and a strong, courageous knight…” _

* * *

 

_ “...the dragon bared his sharpened fangs, growling at the knight. Smoke hissed from the dragon’s lips, making the knight’s eyes water. However, he still stood tall, holding his sword high. _

_ ‘You despicable beast! Release my beloved prince at once!’ said the knight. _

_ The dragon scoffed, ‘Ha! I’d like to see you try, you worthless piece of tin!’ _

_ ‘Well, perhaps I shall not have to…’ The knight looked off to the side slyly. _

_ ‘Eh?!’ The dragon looked at the cage where the prince was kept. Was indeed, for the cage was now empty! The door swung idly open, squeaking. ‘What’s this?! My dinner is gone! What sort of trickery do you play at, you metalic nuisance?!’ _

_ Just then, from the shadows, a figure appeared, leapt atop the dragon, and pierced his neck with a sharpened royal knife. It was the prince, and he continued to stab as the dragon roared in pain. _

_ ‘Take this, you vile reptile! For daring to harm a single hair on my beloved’s head!’ The prince shouted. ‘And this! For threatening to devour me like a quick snack!!’ _

_ ‘Aaaaaaaaagh!!!’ The dragon flapped his mighty wings and swiftly took to the skies. The knife slipped from the prince’s hands, and he used both to cling to the dragon’s scales for dear life. He clawed at the stab wounds on the dragon’s scales, but his miniscule nails--or his stabbings, for that manner--were no match for the dragon’s hide. The wounds were no more harmful to the dragon’s thick coat of scales than a cat scratch to a man. _

_ ‘My prince!!’ cried the knight, chasing after the flying dragon. _

_ ‘My beloved!!!’ cried the prince right back.” _

Demencia sat on the edge of her seat, eyes wide and lips parted slightly from an imaginary gasp. Meanwhile 5.0.5. hugged a pillow close to his chest so tightly it looked ready to burst as he trembled with anticipation.

Just before Dr. Flug turned the page, he glanced at Black Hat from the corner of his eye. Black Hat was staring right back while his hands were relaxed, lowering the paper. He wore a frown, but there was no disguising the interest in his eyes.

Black Hat was...listening to the story?

Dr. Flug raised his eyebrows. Black Hat grew flustered and he buried his face back into his paper. Dr. Flug could have sworn he even saw Black Hat blush. Turning back to the book, he smiled to himself under his paper bag, and resumed reading.

* * *

 

_ “...My dear, dear prince,” said the knight as he finished tending to the last of the cuts upon the prince’s body. ‘I am relieved beyond measure that you are alright.’ _

_ ‘So am I, my knight in shining armor.’ hummed the prince, and he tenderly kissed the knight on the forehead. ‘Shall we be off?’ _

_ ‘Y--yes,’ stuttered the knight, blushing. ‘Let us return home. I’m sure the entire kingdom is worried sick for you.’  _

_ As they both stood, the prince offered a hand to the knight. Smiling, the knight took the prince’s small hand into his own, thin leather gloves rubbing against thick, bloodstained gauntlets. Hand in hand, they returned to the kingdom, and were soon married, and everyone lived happily ever after. _

_ The end.” _

Dr. Flug paused, then carefully closed the book and set it into his lap. When he looked back up, he saw tears in Demencia’s and 5.0.5.’s eyes. The bear rubbed his face with a massive paw while snot and tears ran down the girl’s face.

“Th--that was _ \--sniff-- _ such a good story.” Demencia hiccuped. “I mean, the dragon was awesome, but that ending made me s--so h _ appy!” _ She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her pajamas. Then she covered her mouth as she yawned.

“Do you think you can go to sleep now?” Dr. Flug asked.

“Yeah…” She rubbed her eyes and sluggishly got to her feet. “Thanks, Flugbug.” She walked past him and through the door as 5.0.5. followed after her, but not before giving Dr. Flug a bear hug and nuzzling his face in gratitude.

Dr. Flug tucked the book under his arms and turned to leave when he remembered about Black Hat. He glanced at the armchair. Black Hat’s arms were draped over the armrests while the newspaper sat on the floor. His head hung over his chest, and a soft rumble came from his throat.

“Sir?” Dr. Flug inched closer. When he gently lifted the brim of Black Hat’s hat, he saw his eyes were closed, and heard him...purr softly? No,  _ snoring _ .

“Oh.” He lowered the hat back down. He put the book down, grabbed Black Hat’s coat off the coathanger, and draped it over his body. Black Hat stirred ever so slightly, but then curled into himself and resumed snoring. 

“G--good night, boss.” Dr. Flug whispered, and tiptoed out the room and silently shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by and done with permission of magickal-inkantation on tumblr! They came up with some amazing headcanons about the villains spending some quality time together with story time and I had to bring it to fic form ;)
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
